Starlight
by Mashimaro-Byul-012
Summary: stars are small. but still bright.. a certain Hikari tries to teach that to his Yami... but some things never turn out the way you want them to.. ratings may go up! YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

****

**Starlight**

__

**Starlight, star bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight**

Chapter 1

"Look Yami, it's the first star tonight… make a wish, quick…!"

The usually so patient boy urged his companion, turning his rapt gaze away from the silky, ebony night. The second of the two, quite similar to the first, only returned the statement with a confused gaze. 

"Wish on a star? Why would I do such stupid thing like that? Besides, I have nothing to wish for. I've got everything I want."

The smaller of the two pursed his lips, or rather he pouted, and said afterwards, "You take the fun out of everything."

"For Ra's sake, aibou, it's a stupid insignificant star. It's a rock that's barely big or discernible enough to be compared to the moon."

"Just because it's small, it doesn't mean it's insignificant…"

Large brown eyes returned the attention to the small glinting star, the same hopeful light present in them, followed by a small sigh from the delicate lips. The taller, and seemingly more confident, looked at the sighing boy and wrapped a friendly arm around the slender shoulders. 

"What do you wish for, aibou?"

"Me? I wish… for…"

__

Time, an inward thought, he didn't want his companion to know. _ There's never enough time…_

"Well?" 

This time the taller one urged the smaller, anticipating an intriguing answer from the intricate and innocent mind of the boy.

"It's a secret…"

A comical sight the taller one displayed as he fell on the floor with one swift, more clumsy rather, motion. Strands of lovely white splayed out on the floor, arms reaching up to the amused boy and pulling him down instantly. Giggles and low chuckles were the only sounds present in the happy frolic, the two being watched over by the celestial eyes of the stars. 

"Ryou…" silence snatched away the happy sounds, putting itself between the two alike and very different figures. The smaller boy lifted his head, which he had rested on the chest of the other youth, or his dark half, responding with a inquisitive murmur.

"Do you love Kaiba? As in with… passion, I guess…"

************************************************************************  
**End muse: **Yeah, it ends there… well the first chapter anyway ^^; just a little tease (?) to see the reactions from you readers. This will be a rather sad story though.. or I plan it to be… ^^; please R&R!!

"Dream the impossible…

go for the intangible…

hope for the imaginary…"

-Mashimaro-Byul-012


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Starlight**

Author's Muse: Truly, I thank the people who took their time to read this. Each review allows me to work harder and write more and more J 

****

Summary: In this fic, Yami Bakura is a nice guy. Yawp… and… uhh… that's about it :)

Chapter 2

"Do you love Kaiba? As in with… passion, I guess…"

Lost at words, Ryou only blinked his large brown eyes and asked, "Do I love Seto?"

Bakura frowned, he really didn't like having his question thrown back at him, but he nodded in an affirmative manner. Ryou pulled back, kneeling on the floor, and said, "Of course… why would I not?"

"Just wondering," the dark one quickly brushed off the sudden twist in his stomach. Ryou watched as Bakura stood up and headed for the door. 

"Bakura? Where are you going? It's late…"

"I can see that it's late, Ryou."

Ryou flinched at the sudden caustic tone, watching silently as his Yami opened the door and left without a word. _Bakura… _Ryou's thoughts trailed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The proud and impassive form crumbled at each step Bakura took, each shake of his shoulders wreaking slight convulsion. The walls had collapsed and the fortress had fallen, the delicacy of his heart and sanity only waiting to be taken away.

He couldn't help but love Ryou. Ryou was everything he was, while he was all that Bakura wasn't. The soft and delicate skin, the innocent brown eyes - the veil of smiles over what dark feelings that may lay at his heart – always leaving him speechless and vulnerable against the harsh attacks the world may have for him. 

Lifting his head, Bakura noticed a tall and prominent figure perched up on a branch, against the solitary moon. The crimson of the eyes caught the dim light of the moon, a smirk etched on the magnificent face.

"Why look so morose on such lovely night, Bakura?" 

With grace Yami leapt from the high branch, Bakura stepping back. With suspicion, Bakura leveled his eyes to the Pharaoh's, pride clashing against pride. With a deceptive smirk, Bakura asked, "What are you talking about, Pharaoh? I've never felt better."

"Oh really?" The doubtful tone in Yami's voice only intensified, his hand reaching out to Bakura's face to wipe a droplet of tear away. "Then why the unnecessary tears?"

With a dignified smirk, Bakura slapped away the hand and said, "I don't cry. I'm not weak, unlike you."

The reprimanded hand sought after Bakura once more, a vicious grip fixing itself at the white strands. Pulling the slightly shocked face closer, Yami lowered his voice to a whisper, "You're afraid, Bakura. You're afraid of being alone, while the fact is… you are alone as of now. You want someone, you need someone… you want Ryou to be there for you forever… Face it, he'll fade away someday, leaving you alone. What will you do then?"

In the midst of his thoughts, Bakura felt warm lips touch his own, only to crush against his with more force after a moment. The fingers loosened themselves from the strands of hair momentarily, only to fix a much harsher grip.

__

Yami…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Author's comment: 

Another rather short chapter, isn't it? hehehehe… please R&R! Reviews make me feel so… I don't know.. happy!


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Starlight**

Chapter 3

A stern hand pushed Yami back, striking the Pharaoh sharply on the face. Struggling for breath and self-control, Bakura glared at the presence before him.

"That was rather unexpected, Pharaoh…"

"What, the kiss or what I had said before the kiss?"

"I would have to say both."

"Unexpected, but I'm sure you enjoyed the second one," Yami teased, holding himself in his usual regal manner. Bakura laughed directly in Yami's face, desperately wanting to crease the perfect face with a frown.

"That's my opinion, not for you to know. But tell me one thing, why did you say such sudden things?"

"That, I would like to keep as my own opinion, Bakura, not for you to know," Yami replied with a cunning smile. "But I do apologize if my actions were a bit rushed and unexpected, but a person's decisions cannot be influenced by an outside factor – no matter how much that certain person wants his decisions to change."

With that Yami turned his back to Bakura with a quick shift of feet. Watching the Pharaoh's back disappearing, Bakura stood rather mindlessly even after the passing of numerous minutes.

__

You want someone, you need someone…

What did he mean? He had everything he wanted: a gentle companion in possession of the Millennium Ring, the love and respect from that companion and sanity. 

Bakura was definitely proud of his claim over sanity. He had pride in the fact that he could tell what his mind and body felt at each moment. The mind of the insane wouldn't be able to distinguish pain from bliss, love from hatred and cold from warm. 

Right now he felt pain, from allowing himself to be advanced upon by the insignificant Pharaoh. The hatred for the potent male burned strongly, mingling with the stinging pain. Lastly, he felt cold. Despite the burning hatred, he felt cold and – what was that word? – lonely.

"I don't care what he says, he doesn't know anything about me… let him think whatever he wants," Bakura pushed away the uneasy feelings, shrugging them off with each firm step. But no matter how much he wanted to forget it, the uneasiness from the sudden encounter lingered strongly and persistently.

****

Comment: Short chapter.. ^^;; hehehe.. sorry… if you want, please check out my original works in fictionpress.net. (that is, if you want) I'll try to write a longer chapter next time!


End file.
